


Сьюзан

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Каждый день сулит Тодду Броцману новые приятные знакомства в неожиданных местах.





	Сьюзан

Все дело было в лошади.  
Лошадь имела рыжий окрас, насмешливо смотрела на Тодда большими умными глазами и только что не ржала. Хотя, конечно, лучше не надо. 

Тодд спросил себя, должен ли его беспокоить тот факт, что он встретил лошадь в собственной ванной. Ночью. Учитывая, что еще вечером никакой лошади там не было. И он сам ее точно не приглашал. 

Он вышел, аккуратно закрыл дверь, протер глаза и попробовал зайти в ванную еще раз.  
Лошадь никуда не делась. Она без восторга взглянула на Тодда и негромко фыркнула, после чего потеряла к нему всякий интерес.

Тодд задал себе вопрос снова — насколько его беспокоит это по шкале от 1 до 10. С удивлением обнаружив в итоге 6 (вообще-то случались и более странные вещи, но для сохранения мирового порядка хотелось на кого-нибудь накричать), он решительно отправился ругаться с Дирком. 

Дирк обнаружился где-то под одеялом, как и положено приличному англичанину в половине пятого утра. 

— Дирк! — потряс одеяло Тодд. — Дирк, просыпайся!

За время короткого путешествия из ванной в комнату желание выяснить отношения прямо сейчас окрепло до железобетонного состояния.

— Хм, — из глубины одеяла сообщил Дирк.  
— Дирк!  
— Я не сплю, — высунулся из-под одеяла тот, но глаза открывать не стал.  
— Дирк, откуда в нашей ванне лошадь?  
— Рыжая? — оживился Дирк.  
— Да.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Ты знаешь, как она выглядит!  
— Я?  
— Конечно, ты!  
— С чего мне знать, как она выглядит?  
— Ты сказал, что она рыжая.  
— А почему бы ей не быть рыжей?  
— То есть это не твоя лошадь?  
— Это не моя лошадь.  
— В таком случае, — мрачно заявил Тодд, — в ванной сейчас находится лошадь, которая взялась неизвестно откуда и непонятно чем там занимается.  
— Вот это хренотень! — внезапно обрадовался Дирк. — Тодд, у нас есть дело! Нужно начать расследование! А сколько сейчас времени, кстати?  
— Пять утра. Почти.  
— И ты разбудил меня в такую рань? Тогда расследование откладывается.  
— Дирк! У нас лошадь в ванной!  
— И что, ты думаешь, она убежит куда-нибудь? Это же лошадь! Как она, по-твоему, откроет дверь?  
— Но откуда-то она там взялась!  
— Тодд, есть два варианта: лошадь на самом деле там, и тогда она никуда не денется часов до девяти, а впрочем и до одиннадцати тоже, когда мы и выясним, как она туда попала, так что нет смысла вставать в пять утра, либо лошадь тебе привиделась, и мы ничего не найдем, и тогда тем более нет никакого смысла вставать в пять утра.  
— Вот поэтому мы и раскрываем дела с сомнительным результатом, ты знаешь?  
— Ты такой грубиян, — обиженно сообщил Дирк.

В этом месте можно было бы напомнить Дирку, что он испортил ему жизнь и превратил все вокруг в хаос, но в последнее время во время подобных рассуждений Тодд напоминал самому себе трамвай, который катается туда-сюда по одним и тем же рельсам. Быть трамваем ему не очень нравилось.  
Еще больше ему не нравилось то, какой оборот принимал их с Дирком разговор. 

— С другой стороны, — продолжал вещать предмет его душевных терзаний, приоткрыв левый глаз, — то, что ты два раза назвал ванну нашей, а не своей, хотя технически это твоя квартира, говорит об определенном прогрессе в наших отношениях как лучших друзей и соседей, а это не может меня не радовать. Сьюзан.  
— Чего?  
— Лошадь зовут Сьюзан, и она будет признательна, если ты будешь уважать ее жизненный выбор.  
— Дирк! Какого черта ты притащил в ванну лошадь?  
— Технически, я ее туда не притаскивал. Она сама захотела там быть. Посмотри на это с положительной стороны!  
— С какой стороны? — иногда Тодду казалось, что рано или поздно он все-таки придушит Дирка. Вот этой самой подушкой, например.  
— Зато теперь ты знаешь, что лошадь настоящая, а значит, мозг тебя не обманывает. Психическое здоровье, Тодд — разве это не повод для радости?

Он точно его убьет. Хорошая ночь для убийства. И можно свалить все на лошадь. Почему бы лошади не захотеть убить Дирка Джентли? Это же лошадь, им нельзя доверять. В квартире Тодда за последнее время произошло столько странной фигни, что никто даже не удивится.

— А теперь мы можем снова лечь спать? Вселенная точно не хочет, чтобы мы вставали в пять утра.  
— Ты не можешь списывать свою лень на Вселенную.  
— Почему не могу? Смотри, ты тоже можешь, — Дирк дернул Тодда за руку, повалив того на диван, мгновенно обвил его руками и ногами и засопел. Очень убедительно. Конечно.  
— Дирк, — застонал Тодд, попытавшись освободиться. — Дирк, отпусти меня.  
Осьминожье объятье стало крепче, а сопение - еще старательней. Тодд вздохнул. Кажется, им необходим еще один серьезный разговор о личных границах. О том, что делают лучшие друзья, и чего они не делают (например: они не спят в обнимку). Гораздо серьезнее, чем вчерашний. И позавчерашний. Возможно, ему стоит пригласить на него Фару. Она кое-что в этом понимает. 

В ванной Сьюзан переступила с ноги на ногу, стянула с вешалки полотенце и задумчиво начала его жевать.  
Она абсолютно никуда не торопилась.

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Dirk Gently 2017


End file.
